Tenchi No Tenchi
by Tsukino Agami
Summary: This is an Action/Adventure Fic with a twist of Romance as we follow our star the the whole crew on a quest across time and space to save the newborn juraian emperor! Ideas from Tenchi Universe and Tenchi Muyo (And though i hate to admit it...Shin Tenchi
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 0 Tenchi No Tenchi - Dedication  
  
Tenchi No Tenchi: Version 2.0  
  
Authors' Notes: Tenchi No Tenchi, or Tenchi of the Heavens, is an Animé style fiction inspired by Tenchi Universe. It's full of action and adventure, with some comical points following our Star, Tenchi, and the others as they meet they travel across time and space inorder to fix history and save the life of Jurai's newborn emperor!  
  
Author's Disclaimer: The Animés "Tenchi Muyo", "Tenchi Universe", and "Shin Tenchi Muyo" influenced the creation of this fanfiction. All the characters existing within this fanfiction are copyrights of their respective owners. Agami is (c) Jeff Conger, and Tenchi, and the others, are (c) Pioneer.  
  
Updates: Chapter 0: 05-01-2003 (Post) Chapter 1: 05-01-2003 (1st Post)  
  
Chapter Overview: Chapter 0: Tenchi No Tenchi - Dedication Part 0: Version Part 1: Author's Notes Part 2: Author's Disclaimer Part 3: Updates Part 4: Chapter Overview Chapter 1: Tenchi No Tenchi - From Across Time and Space...Enter the Emperor Part 1: Remembering the Future to be...Things To Come 


	2. Tenchi No Tenchi Chapter 1 Enter the Em...

Chapter 1 Tenchi No Tenchi - From Across Time and Space...Enter the Emperor 01.01: Remembering the Future to be...Things To Come  
  
A Juraian spacecraft enterede the solar system. It wasn't very often that Juraian deligates would visit this system, out in the middle of nowhere. Something or someone usualy drew them near. Earth wasn't a very revered place, more accuratly described as a primative planet which couldn't pose much of a threat. This would be a special occaison indeed, when this event required the audience of a Royal Juraian Spacecraft. The ship speed off suddenly, nearing the field of asteriods protecting the life within the solar system.  
  
Izaka: Emperor Agami, we're about to enter the asteroid field.  
  
Agami was a very small fellow, compared to the other Juraians. He was quite young for his rank, an emperor at the age of 8. He handeled his power diligently, ruling fairly. He stood about 4 feet and 7 inches tall, and had long red hair with emerald green eyes. he was dressed in Juraian royal robes, and wore a wooden head dress concealing the green mark on his forehead. It stood as his proof of sncestry. It first proved he was of Juraian Royal blood; and secondly, the symbol gave mention to who his parents and ancestors are. A long, triangle oriented shape from his father with three spheres along the edges that came from his mother. He raised his hand, and looked forward at the screen. It displayed a blue sphere, with a cross-hare type shape hanging over an island. It progressivly moved in closer, gaining detail as it moved and zoomed until it fixed on a house sitting at the base of a mountain. Another screen popped up, and zoomed in in a similar fassion, but again zoomed into a different diraction, focusing in on a tree surrounded by water. Agami pointed to the tree, and then to the house.  
  
Agami: This is the source of the distress signal, Izaka? Izaka: Yes Sir. This ship is giving off the signal of the Jurian ship, Funahu.  
  
Agami paused at the name. ...Funahu... this was the name of his great aunt, Lady Funahu, but this name concealed some hidden meaning. Jurai's Prince...Soon to be emperor...it was his ship. It then came to Agami. Yoshou...His mother was an Earthling. It suddenly made sense...  
  
Izaka: Something the matter, Master?  
  
Agami sighed to himself, as he thought to himself. Then he thought of his own father. He was descendant of Yoshou as well...and his father had also died. He feebly thought if he was also in danger.  
  
Agami: Nothing...let's move onward. Izaka: Yes Sir.  
  
The ship moved on in a blur. It appeared on the lake, as if it slipped through the fingers of the laws of physics, or had escaped the grasp of Time and Space. Agami also vanished in the same manner, and appeared just outside. Izaka followed the emperor, and flashed before landing on the ground.  
  
Izaka: Emperor Agami...  
  
Agami interupted him.  
  
Agami: Is this the place where their energy is coming from? izaka: Yes sir.  
  
The young emperor walked to the door, with Izaka following behind. Agami lifted the hilt of his sword, and lightly rapped on the door twice. He walked tword the door slightly, as it opened. It was as if he had already known he was going to open the door at that exact moment, in that exact manner. Helooked up to the strangly tall man. Tall...Everyone's tall when you're 4'7". The young emperor's emerald green eyes met with those very familiar brown eyes. It was as if, for at least one moment, that they were the same person. Even though one had been formed by the actions of the other, they were exactly the same. Agami rasied his right hand, the sword still clinched in his left hand. His eyes met with those of his father's once again, before he opened his mouth and uttered a few words.  
  
Agami: Greeting to you, Tenchi Masaki. I've traveled quite some distance to meet with you. My name is Agami, It's very nice to meet you.  
  
He lifted his hand a little more, to motion for a handshake, or at least to have Tenchi acknowledge his existance.  
  
Tenchi: Nice to meet you, Agami. I'm...  
  
Agami interupted him abruptly.  
  
Agami: Yes, I know all about you, Masaki-San. We're not so different, you and I. We both share one parent from earth...we both have a power we have no control over, and we're...  
  
Washuu entered the room abrutply, intrupting the young emperor. Washuu's eyes fixed onto the young man, and her eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
Washuu: Tenchi...Who's the kid? Tenchi: Well, you see, I don't even know that much. He says he's from Jurai, but that's about it.  
  
Agami looked at the both of them, his face turning from a friendly smile to a determined look.  
  
Agami: If you hadn't interupted me, Oka...  
  
He paused at this. He nearly altered the entire course of history with one word. he wanted to talk to his parents badly, but the consiquences outweighed the good. He paused again, before he mustered the courage to speak again.  
  
Agami: I was just getting to that...  
  
It was flashing through his mind all at once. His mind was filled with frustration. He can't speak tp the father he lost at such a young age, he can't speak to the mother he loved so much, and lost soon after. He made up his mind.  
  
Agami: I have something important to say. This is potentialy dangerous information, but I'll risk re-writing history for the slim chance that it will make a difference. I come from 10 years in the future. My name is Emperor Agami of Jurai.  
  
Washuu and Tenchi both looked puzzled. They had both figured Ayeka would become queen, or that Yoshou would come around and take his spot. But, 10 years is a long time, something could have happened.  
  
Agami: You remember earlier, when i said we aren't that different? Well, there's a good reason. I'm not that much different from either of you. How could I be that much different from my own parents...?  
  
01.02: Cries from the future...A guided tour to the future -Coming Soon!- 


End file.
